The present invention relates to a switch comprising a carrier which is manufactured substantially from plastic and in which fixed contacts are arranged, and a part which is movable relative to the carrier and in which movable contacts are arranged.
Such switches are generally known. In the case of these switches the carrier made of plastic is manufactured initially, whereafter the contacts are pushed into the positions arranged for this purpose and fixed therein.
This is a time-consuming operation which must be carried out by people or which could be performed by means of costly equipment, at least if the construction of the switch were suitable therefor.
These various factors mean that the cost price of such a switch is high.